Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart
|Name (Romaji) = Varupurugisu Ōritsu Kikō Gakuin |Active = |Status = Active |Allegiance = |Type = Educational Institution |Role = |Size = |Headquarters = Liverpool, United Kingdom |Leader = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 }} |Varupurugisu Ōritsu Kikō Gakuin}} is an academy located at the centre of the city centre of Liverpool in England in the United Kingdom. It is famous for being the highest institute of education within the realm of magic and is the top school in all of Western Europe. The Academy bestows prestige upon its graduate student that can get one ahead of others in life. It also holds the Walpurgis Night once every four years. Etymology The name Walpurgis comes from Walpurgisnacht, or , originally the German festival of , an 8th-century abbess responsible for converting a lot of pagans to Christianity, before being associated with paganism and Satanism in German folklore, as it was said to be a night for major gatherings of witches for spring celebrations. It officially begins on the 30th of April and stretch to the 1st of May, often sharing space with , another major pagan festival. Coat of Arms Appearance The Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart has a fifty metre tall brick wall surrounding its campus, making it look like a fort, or more like a prison, and as frightening as a military base. Role Principles Admission Faculties Curriculum Subjects Specialty Courses Uniforms Student Male The male school uniform is composed of a tailored single-breasted collared black waistcoat fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at its left over a collared tailored white long sleeved dress shirt with grey cuffs, a pair of greyish brown trousers, and shoes. Female The female school uniform is composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat encircling below the female student's bust with pointed tips and fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at its left over a collared tailored white long sleeved dress shirt with a blue ascot tie tied at its collar, a grey box pleated mini skirt, socks, and shoes. Formal Attire The students' formal attire is a cloak which is worn over their school uniform. In the anime, the black cloak has a gold trimmed high collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, a gold stripe horizontally lined below the shoulder level, and below it, parallel on each side of the enclosure are two golden buttons. In the manga, the coat has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of the sleeves, cuffs, a vertical trimmed enclosure, and two unfastened buckled belt straps. The cloak is worn for formal events and gatherings such as the Night Party's opening ceremony. It is also worn by the Disciplinary Committee members under the Disciplinary Committee's uniform whenever they are on duty. Staff Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Short Stories Known Students Known Staff Known Locations Image Gallery Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Coat of Arms II.png|Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart's coat of arms flag in the anime opening song. Appearance Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart II.png| Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart III.png| Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart IV.png| Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart V.png| Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart VI.png| Uniforms Student Uniform Male.png|The student uniform for the male students in the anime. Student Uniform Female.png|The student uniform for the female students in the anime. Student Formal Attire.png|The formal attire for the students in the anime. Student Formal Attire M.jpg|The formal attire for the students in the manga. Education Staff Uniform Female.png|The education staff uniform for the female professors in the anime. Trivia * The Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart's wall's architectural design in the anime is based on the architectural design of the side of the College Chapel of King's College of Cambridge University in Cambridge in England in the United Kingdom. References }} Category:Locations Category:Liverpool Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Academy